


My Anchor

by AngelynMoon



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Scott McCall, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen, M/M, Stiles Stilinski Doesn't Know About Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 03:18:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9638624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelynMoon/pseuds/AngelynMoon
Summary: AU+ Summary: Scott doesn't tell Stiles that he was bitten, somehow Scott kills the Alpha becoming the new Alpha the same night he was bitten.  Feelong alone and longing for a Pack Scott bites Isaac, Danny, and Jackson. Scott realises that his Anchor is Stiles after several full moons where only Stiles' scent calmed him down and kept him sane.Requested by: orionastro from Fanfiction.netImplied Isaac/Danny, Scott/Stiles, Jackson/Lydia





	

AU+ Summary: Scott doesn't tell Stiles that he was bitten, somehow Scott kills the Alpha becoming the new Alpha the same night he was bitten. Feeling alone and longing for a Pack Scott bites Isaac, Danny, and Jackson. Scott realizes that his Anchor is Stiles after several full moons where only Stiles' scent calmed him down and kept him sane.

Requested by:orionastro

\----

Scott took a deep breath as he passed Stiles to sit next to him at the lunch table. Stiles' scent filled his nose and swirled around him. Scott let his eyes close as he let the familiar, slightly artificial smell calm him, the anger he felt from one of the other lacrosse players slamming Isaac into a locker drifting away like the wind.

"What's up now?" Stiles asked as he passed Scott a cupcake.

"Thanks." Scott said, watching Stiles place three other cupcakes out at different places.

Isaac grinned as he sat down and reached for the cupcake first as he placed his tray on the table.

Stiles frowned at the young man, "Eat your food first, you child."

Isaac frowned but did as he was told as Jackson and Danny sat down as well, Lydia sitting next to Jackson with Allison while Danny sat next to Isaac, letting the timid boy lean into his space.

"This group has weird boundary issues, as in we don't really have any." Stiles said as he let Scott drag him into his arms and bury his nose in his neck as the rest of the lacrosse team passed their table.

Scott growled a little and Stiles patted his forearm absently as he leaned into Scott.

"So, what did they do?" Stiles asked as he ate his food.

Scott growled lowly as he squeezed Stiles tighter to him, "They shoved Isaac into a locker."

"They did what?!" Stiles shouted.

"Stiles, I took care of it."

"You shouldn't have to." Stiles snapped, reaching out to Isaac reassure himself that the boy was alright.

Isaac tolerated Stiles' petting before he pulled away to cuddle further into Danny.

Stiles rolled his eyes especially when Jackson pulled Lydia closer and buried his nose into her neck.

Allison smiled, "My dad wants you to come by, Scott."

Scott glanced at her and half nodded.

"I'll see you at six for dinner." Allison said as she stood up with her tray and left.

"None of you are going." Scott said, meeting the eyes of first Jackson, then Danny, and finally Isaac.

They nodded and Stiles stood, "I have to get to class, am I driving you to Allison's?" 

"Yeah, your dad working?"

Stiles shrugged, "Isn't he always?"

Scott watched Stiles leave and felt the anger he had felt at the beginning of lunch return as Stiles's scent became fainter with his exit. Scott closed his eyes and took several deep breaths thinking about Stiles leaning against him, his hand petting his arm as Stiles talked with his Pack.

It had been several weeks since Scott had been bitten that night in the woods looking for a body with Stiles. Several weeks since Scott had somehow managed to kill the thing that had bitten him. Weeks of learning how to control the sudden strength he had, the new, strong smells, the urge to kill.

Much of the time it had been Stiles that had calmed him down, unknowingly. For some reason in those early days even the lingering scent Stiles in his house had calmed a rage inside that Scott didn't know he had or where it had came from.

It had taken Scott almost two weeks to realize what Stiles was for him, after biting first Danny and then Jackson he had wondered why he found comfort in Stiles' scent and presence. It wasn't until Danny had brought Isaac to him and begged him to bite the other boy that he learned why Stiles always calmed him.

Danny had claimed that Isaac was his, his mate and that he was worried for his home life, knowing this Scott had talked to his mother about helping Isaac before he would bite the other boy.

So, Scott had bit Isaac and reflected on his relationship with Stiles. He had realized that whenever he was feeling overwhelmed and angry he either went searching for Stiles or thought of Stiles and found himself inexplicably calm and relaxed.

He had realized that Stiles might be his mate but he could not bring himself to tell Stiles about the supernatural life he now led, at least not yet, not when Christopher Argent was meeting with him tonight to talk about him and the Pack staying in Beacon Hills and them being peaceful with each other.

He would protect his Anchor, even if it was the last thing he did and he broke Stiles' heart doing it.


End file.
